When a Werewolf Babysits
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: AU. Harry doesn't exist, instead it is Harriet Potter that was born. Instead of Voldemort, Death Eaters attack the Potters. Harriet survives and is sent to the Dursley's, who happen to be mudblood hating Death Eaters. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE  F.G/H.P/D.M
1. Enter Harriet Potter

_**Full summary: **__ Instead of Harry Potter, Lilly and James had a daughter named Harriet, who turned out to be a squib. The Dursley's turn out to be muggle hating, Pureblood, death eater, wizards. One night the Dursley's are summoned for a meeting with the other death eaters but the babysitter is late. Against their will, the Dursley's have to leave Harriet home alone. What's could be the harm in leaving a magicless girl alone for a few hours?_

_**Pairing: **_Fenrir Greyback/Harriet Potter/Draco Malfoy_  
><em>

**Harriet**

**Hair: **Shoulder long black, wavy.

**Eyes:** Green

**Age: **Fourteen

**Personality: **Skittish, shy, timid, obedient, loyal, caring, sensitive, brave (anything else I can think of)

**Past: **Harriet's parents were murdered by dark wizards when she was one years old. Harriet was also targeted but was saved by a protection of love from her mother. With nowhere else to go, Harriet was sent to live with the Dursley's; Harriet's aunt, uncle, and slightly older cousin. Although the Dursley's were muggle-born hating dark wizards that didn't take too kindly to squibs. So, through out her life, Harriet was forced into doing all the house chores and would get daily beatings. When she was 13, Harriet was brutality rapped by her older cousin and was denied medical treatment afterward. Harriet was allowed to know about magic but was forbidden to get involved in it in any way.

**Warning: **As this is a AU things might seem OOC.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was nine O-clock at night and fourteen year old Harriet Potter laid against the living room couch as she waited for her babysitter to arrive. Harriet had thought that she didn't need a babysitter at her age but her aunt and uncle showed very little trust in leaving the young girl alone in their house. Although, in this one case, when the babysitter didn't show up the Dursley's had no choice but to leave the young girl alone to avoid being late to an important meeting. There were afraid that it would cause questioning from their master.<p>

While Harriet was born a squib, everyone else in her family were pureblood wizards. The teenager was residing with her aunt and uncle only because her parents, James and Lily Potter, were murdered by death eaters when Harriet was only one years old. She herself was targeted by the death eaters but an unknown spell saved her life, causing the spell to rebound off the infant and onto the caster; killing him instantly. As a reminder of that fateful night, Harriet earned a permitted lightening shaped scar on her forehead.

As the Dursley's were Harriet's last known living family, on her mother's side, they were forced to take her in. Although, unknown to most wizards, the Dursley's were muggle hating death eaters that also didn't think too kindly about squibs. The family had managed to keep their evil status a secret from the Ministry of Magic only because Vernon Dursley worked for them, like few other death eaters did. There was that _and __because _the Dursley's would kill anyone that found out their secret.

If there was something the Dursley's hated more than muggles or squibs it was muggle-borns. Like many other death eaters, or just plain ignorant purebloods wizards, they took to calling muggle-borns mudbloods. Both Vernon and Petunia Dursley had admittedly, more liked bragged to other death eaters, killed a dozen muggle-born wizards throughout their lives as death eaters. The Dursley's hated muggle-borns with a passion and having a squib, which was the opposite of a muggle-born, didn't help all that much.

As a baby, Harriet was pretty much ignored until she was old enough to be dependent. She wasn't given enough food or milk, she wasn't allowed to play with toys and she'd go hours in a stinky diaper, only to be changed when her aunt couldn't stand the smell anymore. Until Harriet turned two, she was forced to sleep in a dresser drawer because her realities refused to spend money on a crib or allow her to share with Dudley. At that age she slept in her aunt and uncle's room, but only because the Ministry _suggested _it.

Once Harriet turned two and was able to walk up and down the stairs she was forced to live in the staircase supply closet. To humor her and keep her from whining, the Dursley's gave her a couple of small toys and a stuffed wolf to play with. **(1)** Two was also the age where Harriet was forced to clean every mess in the house. At first the young Potter girl would complain about it but, after a few harsh beatings, Harriet was as obedient as a robot.

By the age of five, Harriet's aunt taught her how to cook. It wasn't because Petunia wanted to bond with her niece but because she'd never have to lift a finger to cook again if Harriet could do it for her. The young girl could only make a couple of things at that time and half of the time she would accidentally burn the food. Every time Harriet burned something, or even under cooked something, her uncle would beat her with a belt until her wounds turned purple. By the time she was six, Harriet could cook just about anything her family told her to without so much as making it over crunchy.

The Dursley's never let Harriet eat meals with them; she was barely allowed to eat at all. The only time her aunt and uncle let Harriet eat was if their son, Harriet's older male cousin Dudley, had left overs on his plate. Luckily for Harriet her cousin was a greedy pig and always took more than he could handle. The only other time Harriet was allowed to eat was as if something was starting to spoil or if something was too old for the Dursley's liking to cook; like boxed noodles. For drinks Harriet was denied soda and was only allowed milk if it was starting to spoil, or if a Ministry member came to visit.

When it came to clothing Harriet wasn't allowed anything fancy. Harriet's clothing mostly contained of baggy pants, dull colored t-shirts, a few sweaters, a maid outfit and a couple dull skirts. **(2)** For nightwear, Harriet was given nighties until she reached age of nine. When she reached that age, Harriet started wearing green and black camouflage like pajamas; the colors of the death eaters.

In her opinion the pajamas were more comfortable than the nighties and she didn't mind what colors they were; Harriet wouldn't be a death eater no matter what. Not that she would ever be allowed even if she _did _want to. Harriet was a squib and all death eater's hated her kind. If she were to join the death eaters, willingly or not, it would be as a slave. Going back to the clothes, Harriet was only allowed to have them washed when she had one clean pair left.

For personal hygiene Harriet got to brush her teeth very day, but that was only because her uncle didn't want to waist money or the time taking her to the dentist. When it came to getting clean, the young Potter was only allowed to bathe once a week. If someone was coming over to visit, than the Dursley's would allow her to bathe earlier that same day. Otherwise Harriet would sponge bathe herself in her room.

By the time Harriet had turned eight she and the Dursley's found out that she would need glasses. Of course the Dursley's ignored this, as they thought she didn't need glasses to continue with her chores. They were proved wrong when Harriet continually walked into walls or fell down the stairs while carrying loads of laundry. It was only after Harriet got a sprained wrist that her aunt took her to get her fit for glasses and a two pairs of contact lenses.

When Harriet turned ten the Dursley's began using their house as a meeting place for fellow death eaters. Because no one knew who she really was, Harriet would act as the house servant to the visiting death eaters, serving them food and drink. Still, to keep conversation's secret the Dursley's had no choice but to let her live in Dudley's second bedroom. Harriet was pleased however as she finally got to sleep in a real bed since living with her parents.

There was really only a handful of death eaters that would attend the meetings at the Dursley's, as their house couldn't fit as many people as a normal wizard house would. The only people that would attend would be the Malfoy family, the Lestrange family and a few random members now and than. Because they would come to the meetings, they were the only ones that knew about Harriet, despite not knowing she was the surviving Potter. Since they knew of her existence, the Dursley's would pay the Malfoy and Lestrange family to babysit whenever they were needed to leave.

To keep the members from guessing Harriet was their niece, the Dursley's told them that, since they lived in a muggle area, they couldn't risk having a house-elf so Harriet was nothing more than their house slave. Luckily it wasn't easy to detect a squib and Harriet looked nothing like her aunt so the death eaters easily believed them. From that moment on those were the people Harriet would get as babysitters, much to Harriet's dismay.

Outside the wind had began to howl like a wild beast and rain poured down with the force of gun bullets. Harriet yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes as they began to burn. She had been waiting almost half an hour for the babysitter to arrive and she was beginning to believe that he was never going to show up. So, taking out her contact lenses and putting them in their case, Harriet laid across the couch, using the arm rest as a pillow and allowed herself to rest.

Harriet was actually pleased that the babysitter wasn't here as it meant she would have a peaceful night. The young teenager hated it when she needed to be babysat as it always turned out in her getting hurt. The _nice _babysitters would pretty much just make Harriet stay in her room after she makes them tea but the really mean babysitters would amuse themselves by using curses on her. Yawning once more, Harriet closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>In the first movie you see Harry playing with a horse while Vernon covers up the mail slot. I don't know if they bought them for him or just gave them to him but they still allowed him _something _to play with

**(2) **When I say dull shirts or dull skirts I mean they aren't very colorful and kind of look like something from a_ life sucking_ boarding school would wear

PLEASE review, please? I want your in put


	2. Nightmare flashback

**Warning: **Rape

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen year old Harriet Potter sighed in exhaustion, her arm muscles aching in pain as she walked out of the bathroom. Normally her relatives weren't that messy when it came to the bathroom but today her uncle, Vernon Dursley, made her clean every piece of dirt that crossed the sink and the last piece of scum that lined the bathtub. Harriet was thankful it was now nine at night so she was now allowed to return to her room and rest.<em>

"_Where do you think you're going, Potter?" _

_Just as Harriet was about to take her first step in her room, she heard the sneering voice of her older cousin behind her. Holding in her sigh, Harriet gripped her open door frame as she turned her head back to look at her older cousin._

_Dudley Dursley was a very fat for the age of thirteen and it surprised Harriet that the staircase didn't break under his weight. She had figured that her uncle must have charmed the stairs to hold such a heavy weight. Even so Harriet always expected her cousin the crash through the staircase, into the storage closet whenever she heard the stairs creak._

_Harriet had often thought that her cousin was really an enchanted pig in a thick dark wig. She believed this not only because of his weight but because how lazy and messy Dudley could be. Harriet would have thought that as death eater, Dudley would have been less lazy and more active, like his parents were. Yet, if possible, he was even more lazy and only active when forced to be._

"_What do you want Dudley? I'm done my chores and want to go to bed." Harriet grumbled and lifted her glasses to rub her eyes. A creepy smirk appeared on Dudley's face and he slowly got closer to his younger cousin._

"_I hear mum and dad forgot about your birthday last Sunday." Dudley replied what that same creepy grin. Frowning, Harriet turned around to face her cousin fully._

"_Why do you care? They always ignore the date of my birth." Harriet asked curiously. Every year her relatives ether forgot or ignored her birthday so having her cousin, who was only a month older than she was, standing there and talking about it was very odd indeed. _

"_I have a gift I want to give you." The young death eater replied with a twisted grin. Before Harriet could reply or do anything to stop her cousin, Dudley grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her into the bedroom._

"_Dudley? What are you doing? Let go of me!" Harriet shouted in pure shock. The male cousin replied by throwing Harriet on her bed._

_Harriet was beyond shocked. Never before in the twelve years of life with the Dursley's had her cousin been this aggressive. In the past Dudley had pushed, hit, name called and even punched her a few times but never has the boy roughly grabbed her and thrown her around; until now. _

_What made the situation worse was that the the young death eater was now making his way over to the same bed and had started to crawl onto it. Harriet could feel her heart racing in her chest, making it hard for her to breath. In the bottom of her heart Harriet knew what her cousin was planing to do and it terrified her. She doubted that even her aunt and uncle would approve of _**this****.**_Harriet opened her mouth to scream for help but, before she could make a single sound, Dudley took out his wand._

"_Imperio." Dudley whispered quickly. Instantly Harriet lost all control of her body and could only stare up at her cousin in fear._

_Normally underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts but, since Vernon was a member of the Ministry, he talked the other members into allowing his son to practice his magic. He was granted permission under the condition that Vernon supervised her son. Instead, Vernon had put a shield over their house that disallowed other members to keep track of Dudley's under aged magic._

"_There, that should shut you up and make this much easier for me." Dudley said as he pulled himself off the bed. Harriet could only lay in her bed and stare up at the ceiling as her heart began to pound harder._

_The young teenage girl had been put under the Imperio curse before but the caster never used it for this reason. Other times when under the curse Harriet would be forced to clean, cook, sing, dance, pretty much anything that would embarrassed her. Once she was even forced to beat herself up; courtesy of Bellatrix._

_"I am going to really enjoy this. Now get off the bed and stand up." Dudley ordered with a twisted grin and a wave of his wand. What was completely out of her control, Harriet's body climbed out of the bed and stood right in front of her cousin._

_"Good, now take off your pants and pull off your shirt. Slowly." Dudley ordered with another wave of his arm. Harriet felt like crying but because the spell controlled her completely she couldn't even shed one tear._

_Once again Harriet found her body moving against it's will. Her arms slide down to her pants and pulled them down slowly, her hands grazing against her skin as the pants dropped to her ankles. Dudley was watching pervertly as his younger cousin lifted one leg at a time to pull the pants off completely. Crying on the inside, Harriet began taking off her shirt, pulling it over her head in a slow fashion like how her cousin had ordered._

_Dudley was watching with a please grin on his face. He doubted that his parents would agree with what he was planing to do but he also doubted that they would stop him. He had become an official death eater just the year before and he was sure that the adults had done worse things than rape their goody-two-shoes relatives. Soon his month younger, female, cousin was standing in front of him, half naked._

"_Good. Now get back on the bed and lay down with your arms over your head." Dudley ordered with yet another wave of his wand. Harriet, feeling like she was a puppet on strings, found her body following her cousin's direct commands._

_The young teenager couldn't so much as blink her eyes as she watch as Dudley began to climb onto her bed for the second time. The only things that Harriet seemed to have any control of was the speed of her heart beat, her thoughts and to show emotion through her eyes. Harriet wanted to scream her throat raw but, even if she wasn't under the Imperio curse, she doubted that her aunt and uncle would do very much to stop their son. As a death eater nothing was too evil._

"_Undress me." Dudley ordered as he now hovered over his younger cousin. Even though under the Imperio curse, Harriet managed to shed a couple tears as her body followed the orders given to her._

_In a matter of minutes Dudley was completely undressed and naked. Harriet had her arms over her head again and was forced to lay there as he cousin began touching her. Again Harriet somehow managed to break through the curse just enough to allow some tears to roll down her cheeks. Dudley ignored his cousin's crying as his hands lowered to hands to her panties, pulling them off slowly._

_"I wonder if all girls as this smooth." Dudley mumbled as he rubbed a finger against Harriet's stubble covered pussy. Unable to twitch or cry out in shock, Harriet's heart rate got even faster as more tears spilled from her eyes._

_"I wonder if this would be more fun if you fought back." Dudley mumbled thoughtfully. Keeping his one hand on Harriet's pussy, Dudley used his free hand and, with a wave of his hand, Harriet found herself free of the curse._

_"Get off me!" Harriet screamed and raised her hands to her older cousin's flabby chest. Yet, because he was so fat, Dudley was too heavy to push off._

_"You can scream and struggle all you want. Mum and dad have gone to the Ministry. There is no one here to help you." Dudley told Harriet with a twisted smile on his chubby face. A wave of dread went through Harriet at realizing there was no way to save herself._

_It didn't matter how loud Harriet began to scream or how hard push at her cousin. For a fat, lazy, thirteen year old boy, Dudley was a lot stronger than he looked. In a matter of minutes, Dudley had ripped Harriet's bra off and was pushing himself into her small, virgin hole. Harriet only continued to scream as a new round of tears rolled down her face with a loud, chocked sob. Dudley ignored this and continually pumped himself in and out of his cousin, a twisted grin of pleasure glued onto his face._

_When it was all over, Dudley easily pulled himself off his cousin and started to redress himself. Harriet only laid in her bed, sore and her face tear stained. Never before had she experienced something as painful as what her cousin just did to her. Not even the Crucio curse was as painful as what just happened._

"_Hope you enjoyed the late birthday gift." Dudley snickered and he threw a wrinkled sheet over Harriet's body. The teenage girl just continued to stare up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her eyes almost lifeless through her glasses._


	3. The Babysister arrives

Please read till the end and review :)

There will be a change of point of view in this chapter and it will be in Third person

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Harriet sat up on the couch as she jerked awake in a heavy pant the exact moment a clap of thunder echoed in the night sky. Her whole body was shaking as she brought a hand up to her face and touched her cheeks to feel that they were stained with tears. Harriet wasn't really surprised that she had been crying in her sleep; chances were that she was screaming as well.<p>

Ever since that horrible night a little over a year ago, Harriet would always wake up screaming, crying and even in cold sweat from nightmares; most of which contained the rape. Most of the time Vernon would march into the bedroom to tell Harriet to shut up but other times she would just get ignored. As expected Vernon and Petunia were unhappy with their son but also did nothing to help Harriet; ether by magic or taking her to the hospital.

Outside the wind was beginning to calm, the rain began to dim and the thunder was further away. The storm would be over soon and Harriet was thankful. While she rather liked the sounds of nature, her nightmares always seemed worst during a storm. It was like Harriet was cursed that one night by something she didn't know. Now that the storm was leaving the area her dreams would be better and she would sleep peacefully.

Sighing to herself, Harriet a hand to rubbed her tried eyes before grabbing her glasses that laid on the coffee table. Pushing her glasses up her nose, Harriet turned her head in the direction of the clock to check the time. It was already ten fifteen at night. Harriet had only been sleeping for seventy-five minutes and there was still no sign of the babysitter. Although, just as Harriet stood up off the couch to stretch, three hard knocks on the door caught her attention.

Harriet frowned and sighed softly in dismay. She had really hoped that the babysitter was never going to show up because that way she could have the house to herself for once. Instead it turned out that he was just over an hour late. What was almost against her will, Harriet slowly made her way over to the door, dreading to see one of the many death eaters that she both feared and hated.

__**~Fenrir's P.O.V~**__

The storm was starting to let up by the time I walked up to the Dursley's house. It was still very cloudy and, being almost ten-thirty, made it even darker than it normally is at this time of night. This wasn't much of a problem for me, as I have been able to see in the dark for many years. The rain was still falling from the sky and I was soaked from head to toe. Although, after living in the woods for many years, that rain didn't bother me all too much.

As I walked up to the front door of the Dursley house I noticed how quiet everything was. I could see the lights on through the living room window but there was no one in the room. The Dursley's must have left already, having left their little squib all along in the house. I grinned at the thought of the young squib and remembered when I met her for first time four years ago and I was curious if she would remember me. Seeing as I could remember her it would be rude not to remember me.

There was a small piece of roof that hung above the door which blocked out the rain. I gave my body a quiet shake to rid myself of the most of the water in attempt to dry myself off. I was still a little damp but dry enough so I wouldn't make a mess of the Dursley's carpeted floor. Not that I really cared if they got mad at me or not. There was no way the Dursley's could lay a single finger on me without getting their inter hand ripped off.

Just when I was about to knock on the door a loud, shill, female screamed caught my attention. I quickly went to the living room window to see someone sitting up on the couch; it was the Potter girl. Ignoring the rain that continued to hit down on me, I grinned as I watched her body shake and shiver as if something had scared her. Most possibly a nightmare as I that girl was the only one in the living room, dead or alive.

I smirked as the girl began looking around. I pulled my attention away and walked back to the door. Again I gave my body a quick shake to dry off as much as I could. Normally I hated people pouting out my wolf like nature, such as shaking myself to get dry, but I hated using towels even more; I don't like how they feel on my head.

Grinning wider in excitement I raised my hand and knocked hard on the three time. I could heard movement from behind the door and I licked my lips slowly. Let the fun begin.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

After disarming the locks that kept the muggles from breaking in, Harriet punched in the magical security code that instantly alerted the Dursley family when a wizard entered their house uninvited. The Dursley's had very little trust in their fellow death eaters but that was mostly do to the fact that they couldn't stop bad mouthing so many of them.

The Dursley's had bad mouthed about certain death eaters to other death eaters, who would turn around and tell that member what was being said about them. The Dursley's would also insult certain members to their faces, instantly making them their enemy. Vernon would even talk badly about Lucius Malfoy, one of Harriet's babysitters, souly because Lucius had more respect at the Ministry than he did. The young squib didn't understand why her aunt and uncle used their house as a death eater base when they made so many enemies.

"Hello?" Harriet asked in a respectful yet timid tone. Harriet had been taught long ago to respect other death eaters as nether Vernon or Petunia would save her if that eater eater wished to kill her; and the moment Harriet opened the door she knew she had to be really careful as this was no ordinary death eater.

Behind the door stood a man that Harriet had not seen since she was ten years old. She had seen him a few times when he came for the meetings but she only seen him face to face once. It was a few months after Harriet moved into the spare bedroom upstairs that she met the man. It had been an accident that they had meet but there was nothing ether could do about it now.

The man was Fenrir Greyback, one of the men that Harriet's aunt and uncle insulted and complained about. Even though she was a squib, Harriet was allowed to know about magic and all its creatures. This is what allowed her to know that Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf but he wasn't a normal werewolf.

According to her aunt, Fenrir Greyback was a man that hated humanity and was determined to build a werewolf army so big that it took over the wizarding world. He had become cannibalistic and took to biting young children in hopes to raise the child to hate wizards like him. **(1) **After meeting him, Vernon would often threaten to feed Harriet to Fenrir if she ever disobeyed him again.

Because of his reputation of attacking children both Dudley and Harriet were forced to stay in their rooms whenever Fenrir came for a meeting, most of the time by Voldemort's orders. The Dursley parents had a habit of insulting Fenrir and, because it was well known that he attacked the children of the parents that angered him, they had to hide Dudley from him. As for Harriet, it was well known that Fenrir liked the flesh of teenaged girls and the Dursley's didn't want to go through the trouble of getting a new slave.

When Harriet first saw the man she knew, without knowing who he was, that he was dangerous. His appearance alone had shown that he was anything but human. With one look at his inhuman sharp teeth, piecing blue eyes, rigged face, hairy chest and sharp finger nails Harriet knew he was the man her aunt often complained about; she knew he was a werewolf. She was just thankful that the werewolf didn't have time to touch her that one night four years ago.

"Hello love, remember me?"

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> No where does it say that Fenrir EATS children. He BITES them in hopes to turn them into werewolves. Check out his wiki information if you don't believe me


	4. Fenrir Greyback, Werewolf

Please read till the end and review :) Longest chapter so far

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>Even after years of practicing to hide and control her emotions around death eaters, Harriet had to fight to hide her shiver. The man's rigged and scratchy voice sounded like a mix of a blender that was fed concrete and a person who needed to cough.<strong> (1) <strong>His inhumanly sharp teeth were stained yellow and showed inside his mouth as if silently threatening to bite someone. Harriet had hoped that the last place she had seen this man, voice and all, was that one night four years ago. Now that he was standing right in front of her, dripping wet, it brought back detailed memories of their first meeting.

_It was ten at night and Harriet was sitting in her bedroom in boredom. Her aunt and uncle were hosting yet another death eater meeting downstairs. Usually they'd use Harriet to serve their guests tea, coffee and even sandwiches but this time they had ordered her to stay in her room. Harriet was confused by this because, not only was this the time she wasn't going to serve the guests, Dudley was also ordered to stay in his own room for the night._

_When Harriet asked why she wouldn't be serving the death eaters, her uncle told her to shut up and that she didn't need to know. Although, her aunt had been hugging her son tightly and had warn him not to come out of his room for any reason until she and Vernon came to get him. The young squib could only guess that someone new was coming to the meeting and this someone might try to hurt their son. _

_While that made sense Harriet didn't understand why it made a difference for her. Vernon and Petunia had never treated Harriet like the niece she actually was so she didn't understand why they cared so much about her safety now. They didn't care when she'd get sick, they were forced to get her glasses, they didn't take her to the hospital when she broke her wrist when she fell down the stairs. So this new member must have be a big threat if they were willing to hide Harriet for the night._

_It was only a few months ago when Harriet was given Dudley's second bedroom to live in. Not that the Dursley's wanted to but in the end they had no choice. Once Harriet was finished serving the death eater guests she would be forced to leave the room because her relatives didn't want her listening in on their conversations. So to keep Harriet from eavesdropping, the Dursley's moved her upstairs where she wouldn't be able to hear anything. Harriet was grateful however as, along with the room she got a real bed, which she hadn't had since her crib._

_Yawning in boredom, the young female squib laid on her bed and stared up at her ceiling as she hugged her stuffed wolf to her chest. She was wearing her contact lenses at the time as her glasses laid on the desk next to her bed. Harriet's long black hair was spiraled out on the bed in a messy fashion and her bangs were off to one side to show the lightening scar she has had since she was only a year old._

_After a while Harriet frowned and sat up in her bed. She needed to use the bathroom but she had been warned, more __**threatened**__, not to leave the room until she was told to. Unlike her cousin, Harriet didn't have an enchanted closet that turned into a bathroom and she knew she couldn't hold it for much longer. The young squib thought about the punishment she would get if caught but she figured any punishment would be worth avoiding peeing herself._

_Placing her stuffed wolf on the bed beside her, Harriet stood up and walked to her bedroom door. Being as quiet as possible, Harriet opened the door and listened for any signs of being heard. All the girl could hear were the voices of the death eaters talking downstairs. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Harriet walked to the bathroom, making as little nose as she could. Even __**if**__ she was heard her uncle would probably make up something like, it's just the cat and then punish her later on._

_Harriet made it to the bathroom easily but forgot how loud the toilet was when it was flushed. The girl tensed nervously and listened carefully for any signs of being heard. For a moment everything was silent but, after a few seconds, Harriet could make out muffled talking. Breathing a sigh of relief Harriet washed her hands before making her way back to her bedroom._

_"I thought I smelt a girl up here." _

_Harriet was only inches away from her bedroom door when she jumped at the unexpected voice. She spun around to see a tall, rigged looking man that she had never seen before. Even as a squib, Harriet could feel the waves radiating off this strange man. She knew that he must be the reason she and Dudley had to stay in their rooms._

_The man was tall and rigged looking. His brown, greasy hair was starting to gray and sort of had a dreadlock look to it _**(2)**_. His blue eyes had a wild look that Harriet expected to only see in a hungry lion, or maybe even a wolf. The man's face had stubble, like a beard was just beginning to grow and he was letting it. He was wearing a ankle long, open black trench coat, black pants and a black shirt that was ripped at the top so a hairy chest showed._

_Even without any magic Harriet could tell that this man was not human; maybe a halfbreed at most. She felt an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the man. She had a bad, gut feeling that she knew who this man was; she just hoped that the gut feeling was wrong and she was just being a scared little girl._

_"Wh... who are you?" Harriet asked in a timid whisper. The man, having caught the stutter in the girl's voice, smirked._

_"Has your aunt not told you of me?" The man asked as he put a sharp nailed hand on his chest, looking as if he was offended. Harriet's eyes widened so much that it wouldn't have surprised herif her contacts had fallen out._

_Never before as anyone found out that Harriet was related to the Dursley's. Even though everyone knew that the Potters were related to the Dursley's through sisters, no one had ever figured that Harriet was the niece. This was do to the fact that the death eaters had thought that all three Potters were murdered nine years ago. They had thought that Harriet was also murdered because, by the time they came looking for the missing death eater, all four bodies were removed from the house._

_"How..." _

_"How did I know? You have a scent that is similar to that woman's." The man spoke with a growl in his chest as his eyes wandered to Harriet's forehead. Harriet was frowning and started to back into her room as slow as she could._

_"Well I, um, need to go back to bed." The girl said, failing to hide her nervousness. The man's smirk only got wider as he seemed to enjoy Harriet's fear._

_Normally Harriet would show respect towards any death eater that walked through the doors; even if she knew they would hurt her. Although Harriet could tell that this man wasn't a normal death eater; she was sure he was anything from human; there were plenty of monsters with human skin. All in all, this man scared Harriet and she really wanted to get in her room to use her door as a barrier._

_"Greyback! Get your furry ass back down here!" The familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted from downstairs. As the man turned his head in the direction of the stairs with a growl Harriet's eyes widened in fear._

_This was the man her relatives often complained about; he was a child killing werewolf. Harriet could remember how her aunt complained about having a werewolf in her house while she made their breakfast one day. Her aunt went on to hug Dudley and threatened to nuder the mutt if he ever got close to her son. This man must have been the reason why both she and Dudley had to stay in their rooms._

_"I got to go, sweet cheeks. It was a pleasure meeting the only known person to survive the killing curse." Greyback said with a smirk on his face. Harriet shivered but it went unnoticed as the man turned his back on her and headed back down the stairs._

_Heaving a sigh of relief, Harriet took the last few steps she needed to take to enter her room. Shutting the door as quietly as she could, Harriet returned to her bed. Laying down, Harriet took out her contacts, put them in their case, grabbed her stuffed wolf and attempted to fall asleep._

"I thought all death eaters had to go to a meeting." Harriet said calmly, quickly gaining control and easily hiding her uneasiness. Fenrir smirked and held out his left arm, shoving up the sleeve of his trench coat and shirt to show nothing on his skin.

"I'm not really a death eater, Sweet Heart. I only work with the dark lord because he promises me stuff." The man said with a pleased grin. Harriet gulped silently and took a step back into the house as the werewolf shoved his sleeves back into place.

"Would you like a towel?" Harriet asked respectfully, quickly changing the subject. She could already guess what the snake mutant had promised so she wasn't even going to ask.

"No, but I wouldn't mind some tea." The man replied as he stepped into the house. Harriet continued to hide her fear as she turned her back on him.

"Very well. Wait in the living room while I make you some tea." Harriet spoke as she made her way to the kitchen. Fenrir stood in the door way for a moment as he watched the girl leave before he grinned wolfishly and made his way to the living room.

**_**~Fenrir's P.O.V~**_**

I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked into the Dursley's puny, muggle based, living room. The young Potter girl was frightened of me. I could smell it radiating off her skin and it excited me unlike most things could. There was nothing I found better than a frightened, teenaged girl; the meat always seemed to taste much better, the blood much sweeter when a girl is frightened.

It has also been a while since I last tasted a squib and I licked my lips at the thought of biting into young Harriet Potter. Squibs always seem to have a unique taste to them, like a mix of muggle and wizard. Even though squibs have no magical ability of their own, they still have pureblood blood that their parents pass down to them. It was like taking a bite of a wizard and then taking a bite of a muggle right after.

I continued to smile as I leaned back in the arm chair closest to the fireplace. The fireplace was bare with a cup of floo powder for transpiration. That could be useful later on, if I could remember it. Relaxing myself against the chair, I glanced out the window to see that the storm had now ended completely and the clouds were beginning to disappear. My smiled widened into a grin as I stared up at the brightening sky. The Dursley's really should have stayed home tonight; now I have their squib niece in the palm of my hand.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Thanks love." Fenrir said as Harriet came back with the cup of tea. The teenager frowned and held in a twitch as she handed the tea off to the werewolf.

Being called Love by a child killing werewolf was the most uncomfortable thing she could ever think about. She was uncomfortable with all the pet names the man was giving her; it was like he was flirting, possibly playing with his food. She was also curious to why her relatives would allow the werewolf in their house when they knew what he was capable of. Maybe this was a scare tactic they had thought of.

Fenrir only smirked, having caught the girl's discomfort in her green eyes. Holding in his chuckle, the werewolf slowly sipped his tea while he kept his blue eyes glued onto the teenaged squib. Any other day Fenrir would have enjoyed some nice hot tea, especially after a cold, rainy night. Although, on this pacific night, the tea had a bitter taste to the werewolf.

"You're over an hour late by the way." Harriet said from her spot on the couch. Fenrir lowered his cup of tea and looked at the girl questioning.

"Am I?" He asked in a matter of factually tone. It was as if he had already known and was being smug about it.

"Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were angry that you didn't get her before they left." Harriet said with a nod. The werewolf smirked as he placed his empty cup on the side table beside the chair.

"Oh? Well something came up on my way here. Besides they can be as angry as they want to be; there is nothing they could so about it." Fenrir said and bared his sharp, fang like canines in a grin. Feeling uneasy and unable to hide it, Harriet gulped and fidgeted in her seat.

"I should really go to bed now. The Dursley's will want me awake to make them breakfast tomorrow morning." Harriet said while pushing herself off her couch. Just as she was reaching for her contact lens case to take it into her room, Fenrir grabbed and gripped onto her wrist.

"You're going nowhere, Sweet Heart; I haven't had my fun yet. Besides you should really listen to your babysitter." Fenrir growled deeply in his chest. With a hard tug the werewolf pulled Harriet's back into his chest while his free arm wrapped around her waist.

The werewolf was beginning to get more frisky and, at one glance out the window, it was shown that the clouds were beginning to uncover the full moon. Yet, because the moon was still partially covered, instead of starting his transformation, Fenrir's wolfish nature began to show through his human form.

Harriet was frightened and her body stiffened when the man began sniffing her neck. She knew that something about him had changed and it was scaring her. Harriet knew that tonight was a full moon but, because of the storm, she was hoping it would effect the werewolf and he would stay in his human body. The young teenager did not notice that the clouds were slowly disappearing in the sky.

"You smell so clean. What a pity; I would have loved to bathe you myself." Fenrir whispered in a low growl as he began to lick up Harriet's neck. Harriet shivered in the werewolf's grip as she finally came to her senses and began to struggle.

"Let me go! Unhand me!" She shouted, twisting in his grip. Fenrir growled in annoyance as his grip tightened around her waist.

"Do you really think you are in any position to tell me what to do, Potter?" Fenrir questioned with threatening growl. Harriet whimpered frighteningly as Fenrir's one hand released her arm to move to her pants line.

"Now be a good little girl. We wouldn't want to have any little accidents, would we?" The werewolf asked as his hand slowly lowered to the gap between Harriet's legs. The squib's eyes widen when she realized what the werewolf was trying to do.

"NO!" Harriet screamed and started struggling harder than she had before. The werewolf began to growl angrily but a hard kick on his shin caused him to let Harriet go.

**_~Fenrir's P.O.V~_**

This girl was really starting to piss me off but, before I could grab her again, I felt my body start to change; the full moon was finally uncovered. I have come quiet used to the transformation after many years and no longer felt any pain. Unlike most werewolves I have come in terms with my inner wolf and embraced it. Because of this I have more control over my wolf than any other werewolf alive.

As my body twisted and pulled into shape, my clothing and shoes began to stretch and rip off my body. With in moments I was fully transformed, my human clothing in pieces all around me. I could feel my trench coat handing loosely around my body but paid little attention to it. I could hear something coming upstairs and I sniffed the air. It was a female human, a young girl by the smell of her.

With what human control I had left, I stood on my hind legs and howled long and loud. Growling in hunger, I lowered myself back on all fours and ran out of the living room to find the stairs that went to the second floor. The girl was really stupid if she thought she could hide from a werewolf. It will be only a matter of seconds now; I can already taste her sweet, juicy meat.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Actually, in my option, his voice is just deep but you don't really hear much of his voice. I've only heard it in my HPB game**  
><strong>

**(2) **Really, look up Fenrir Greyback and look at his hair. Doesn't look like dreadlocks?

The next chapter will be short. PLEASE review *puppy eyes* Oh and let me know if you want some chapters with a first POV for Harriet. I just put Fenrir in first since it made it easier for me


	5. Where's Draco and Harriet's dead?

Last chapter for I don't know how long

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Hours later4am~**

"I can't believe the meeting actually lasted that long." Vernon complained as he emerging from the fireplace with his family. Dudley and Petunia came in seconds after him.

"The Dark Lord sure had a lot to talk about. I can't believe he wants our Dudley to be a spy at Hogwarts." Petunia frowned nervously as she looked at her proud looking son.

"Don't worry, mum. I am proud to be of use to the Dark Lord." The boy grinned proudly before it dropped in a confused frown. "Hey, where's Draco?" the boy asked after a quick glance around the room. The question caught the interest of his parents and they too began to look around the room.

"Where the hell is that boy? I should have known I shouldn't have trusted Lucius with sending his son!" Vernon shouted as he marched for the nearest phone. He hated most muggle technology but the phone was the quickest way of communication at this time of day.

As Vernon was waiting for Lucius to answer, Petunia took a few steps further in the living room until the front of her shoe hit something soft. Looking down, Petunia noticed pieces of clothing everywhere and what looked like two destroyed, man shoes. The woman blinked and her eyes narrowed as she saw something else. Bending down to get a closer look, Petunia saw that what she saw was thick, gray animal hairs.

'Why that little bitch. If she these clothes happen to be Vernon's she and that Malfoy boy are as good as dead.' The woman thought bitterly as she marched into the kitchen to met with her husband in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Vernon snapped at the phone, his face beat red in anger. After a moment Petunia watched as the red in her husband's face slowly faded to a pale white.

"Vernon? What's wrong?" Petunia asked, temperately forgetting about the ripped clothing and dog hairs. Vernon slowly hung up the phone and turned to face his wife.

"Draco Malfoy has gone missing soon after he left his home; he was never here." He told his wife. The woman blinked at her husband, looking thoughtful.

"But there must have been someone here. There is ripped clothing in the living room and evidence of an animal. Harriet would never let one in on her own." Petunia mumble, placing a hand under her bottom lip as she continued to be thoughtful. Vernon, however, got over his shock and his face returned to the anger red it had been a moment ago.

"Nothing about that little bitch surprises me." The man growled angrily and marched towards the second floor stairs. He was joined by both his wife, as well as his son, and they were in front of Harriet's room within seconds.

Although, their anger slowly turned to confusion and surprise when they saw that the door was covered in large scratch marks and hanging off it's hinges. Pushing the door open gently, they all froze at the scene in front of them.

Clothing and bedding were ripped to shreds, the dresser was on it's side and the desk was cut to pieces. The window was broken, allowing the wind to blow the curtains around like dancing ghosts. Harriet's stuffed wolf was torn to pieces and laying by a hand that was sicking out from under the bed.

"God damn it! Stop hiding you dumb bitch and clean up this room!" Vernon shouted as he marched over to the bed through the mess. When the girl didn't respond, Vernon bent down to grab her hand to pull her out.

"Damn it you stupid bitch I said..." He was cut off with three pairs of screams that six blocks down would be able to hear. In Vernon's hand nothing more than a bloody forearm and hand, obviously ripped from the arm and obviously Harriet's.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will start with Draco, but also in third person. Please review once you finish. I will take flamers as long as they aren't mean, and I mean calling me names mean. I will not stand to be called a fucktard<p> 


	6. Enter Draco Malfoy

I want to explain that I have some A.D.D and it can make writing hard at times. This is why I will be changing point of views every now and then; if I don't change the POV I get writers block. PLEASE review, I need more input. I know lots of people like this from story alerts. I don't care if you don't speak English good, please just review

Draco might seem OOC

**Reviews from chapter 5  
><strong>

**Unknown angle:** No, she is not dead, just wait for this chapter

**StellaMarris:** Nope, still alive

**Draco rapist:** lol Maybe, maybe not we will just have to wait and see

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to mind was the pain in his right shoulder. Draco could not remember anything after leaving his home. He could remember that he had a babysitting job and that he had headed to the shed where his family kept the brooms; as he was much to young to apparite. Yet his memories ended the moment his hand touched the handle of the shed door.<p>

Draco could feel himself laying on something soft, most likely a bed or an expensive couch. He found it very difficult to open his eyes; no matter how hard he tried they would not open an inch. He would have thought that someone had glued them shut if he knew he would have felt something if that was the case. Although, even if his eyes refused to work with him, Draco's ears worked perfectly well.

In the distant, Draco could hear the howl of many wolves, most of which sounded really close by and it frightened him. Much like his father he spoke brave and was a bully but at heart he was a nothing more than a coward. As a young wizard at the age of fourteen, he attended Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry he learned about the many creatures monsters that hid in the world. After finding out that his third year Defense Against the Dark Arts was a werewolf, Draco was always uneasy when he heard wolf howls.

Closer by Draco could hear light thuds on a wooden surface. Just by that one sound the fourteen year old male figured he really must had been inside some kind of room and there was someone walking around. Draco felt uncomfortable, scared and angry all at the same time. When someone normally loses their memory, only to gain consciousness and hear someone in the room, you have no idea who it was. Draco had no idea what happened during his little black out; is this person the reason his shoulder hurt, was this person a werewolf, or did this person save him from some kind of danger? Draco did not know and part of him didn't want to find out.

"I know you're awake. The heaviness should be over soon and you'll be able to open your eyes." The voice of a young woman filled Draco's ears. The teenaged boy felt his body relaxed momentary.

Along with his bully behavior Draco had some sexist in him. He believed that women were weaker than men; no matter how weak that man might be the woman will always be weaker. Although he believed that he knew that some girls could be smarter than boys; much to his annoyance. In fact there was a muggle born super genius girl at his school that he loved to torment. He would also respect certain women, such as his mother and aunt, members of his family and people close to him.

Draco instantly jerked when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Grinding his teeth in pain, Draco struggled to open his eyes once again so he could yell at the woman for hurting him. Much to his relief, his eyes manged to open half way but everything around him was blurry. Everything was just a munch of blobs and colors.

"Are you insane or just plain stupid? Don't touch me you harlot!" Draco shouted at a blob he guessed to be the woman. Said woman sighed and Draco felt her sit on the bed.

"I need to check your wound and change your bandages. I am only following orders." The woman said in a soft, unoffended tone; like she was used to insults and rowdy behavior. Draco frowned but calmed down. He figured he must have been at some hospital and the howling he heard were visiting pets.

"What happened to me? Why am I here? Who gave you orders?" Draco demanded while he felt the woman touching his shoulder. It took all he had not to jerk away and yell at her about the pain.

"You do not remember? Here, take this." The woman asked curiously as she held out a vile close to the boy's hand. Draco grimaced and glared at the woman through blurry eyes.

"Of course I don't remember! I wouldn't be asking if I did, would I?" Draco said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes as he finally grabbed the vile after three tries. Still thinking he was in a hospital, Draco drank the liquid without even asking what it was.

In a matter of seconds Draco's eye site began to return slowly. Blinking his eyes quickly, Draco saw that he was not in a hospital room like he had first thought. The rooms at the hospital were not made out of wood or smelt like dog, now that Draco noticed. Having no idea where he was, Draco began to get angry that he was kidnapped when his family held a lot of power thanks to his father. Yet, like the coward he really was, the teenaged boy was also really scared about what was to come and what had happened during his black out.

The room the fourteen year old saw had thin wooden walls. It had one window that showed that it was still night but nothing else and two doors on different walls; one that lead outside and other the bathroom. The floor also seemed to be made of dark wood but thicker than the walls. Near the middle of the room was a medium sized oval, red carpet. There was a small desk next to the bed which had nothing but some blank papers on it and a chair to sit on.

On the bed, beside Draco, was a dark skinned young looking woman with chocolate colored hair that waved down her back. She was wearing a long green dress that just nearly reached her ankles. Around her forehead was a green headband that kept her bangs from her purple eyes. The woman had been using the desk chair to hold a bowl of water, a roll of gauze and a stick guessed to be a wand. This woman was obviously a nurse but for the hospital Draco doubted.

"Is that better?" The woman asked, her purple eyes flashing in a mother like concern. As Draco sat up the woman quickly finished her work with changing the boy's bandages and throwing them away before he had a chance to see how bloody they were.

"If you mean if I can see perfectly well that I don't know where I am then no, I am not alright!" Draco snapped. He watched the woman frown and she sighed worryingly.

"It'd be best if you don't remember what happened." The woman said sadly as she finished wrapping up Draco's wound. Just as Draco was about to yell at her, a howl, louder than the others, broke through the room.

"What the hell was that?" Draco cried out in panicked fear, feeling his muscles tense. His fear seemed to be appropriate since, at that same moment, the woman jerked onto her feet and her dark face seemed to pale.

"The alpha has come back!" The woman mumbled, placing a hand over her mouth nervously. Draco stared at her in disbelief as the wolf howls got even louder and closer.

"Alpha? What the hell does that mean?" Draco shouted while fidgeting in the bed. He was thinking of running but he knew that, if the howls were from werewolves, he wouldn't even make it 1 foot away.

"You'll see in a moment, I think he's coming in. Just stay still and don't make any sudden movements. He's not going to hurt you." The woman said in a voice full of panic. Draco stared at be in disbelief but he didn't have time to answer as the door burst open.

In the doorway stood a huge, mean looking gray werewolf. There was blood surrounding the beasts mouth and the blood seemed so fresh that it still dripped from his fur onto the wooden floor. The beasts mouth was open in a heavy pant and his glowing yellow eyes stared at the woman in green. In the werewolf's right arm he held a female body to his blood covered furry chest.

"Welcome back, alpha." The woman said while bowing respectfully. The werewolf growled as he hobbled further into the room, clutching the girl even tighter.

"Is she alive?" The woman asked as she laid her eyes on the girl's body. Again the werewolf growled but this time dropped the girl on the ground.

Draco tore his eyes off the werewolf to see the girl he had dropped and his gray eyes widened in shock. This was the Dursley's servant, the same girl he was supposed to babysit. He had never seen her before but he had been told by his father what she would look like. There was only one little difference about the description that Lucius gave; this girl was missing her left hand and forearm. The girl's skin was pale and her eyes were closed but the two humans could see her chest heaving up and down; she was alive.

"I'll get to work on her." The woman said as she knelt to her knees, picking the girl up gently. As she did that the werewolf turned his yellow eyes on Draco with a growl.

The boy felt his body tensed as the werewolf took a few steps closer to him. Draco couldn't tare his gray eyes from the beast's yellow eyes and the beast kept his eyes glued to the human's. There was something familiar about those yellow eyes, Draco knew it. All of a sudden Draco saw the yellow eyes flash blue from inside his mind and be began to feel fuzzy as his memory came back to him.

_"Draco, the Dursley's need a babysitter for their servant tonight. You're mother and I are hosting a meeting tonight so I told them you'll be going in my place." Lucius told his son as he was fixing his tie. Draco looked up from his DS, a muggle gaming device his mother had given him last year, and looked at his father questioningly._

_"Why do I have to go? What would I get out of babysitting?" Draco asked, raising a curious and almost smug eyebrow. Lucius looked over at his son coldly._

_"You don't start school for another month and you could use a summer job; you've gotten too lazy. The Dursley's are willing to pay 300 pounds." _**(1)** _Lucius told his son, who finally looked interested. The boy stood up from the couch and placed his DS down on the table._

_"They are really willing to pay that much just to have me watch a sniveling little girl?" Draco asked with a scuffed smirk. Lucius looked at his son with disapproving eyes._

_"She is not a little girl, Draco. The servant girl is just over a month younger than you are _**(2)**_**.**__ The Dursley's just don't trust her being alone in the house." Lucius snarled, becoming impatient with his son. Draco rolled his eyes and held out his hands._

_"Whatever her age is I don't care, as long as I get paid I'm happy. Just give me the address so I can leave." Draco said with a pleased smirk. Lucius dug into his tux pant's pocket and pulled out a small note._

_"Take a broom. The Dursley's wont be too happy if you use floo powder. I don't know how long the meeting may go on so you might have to sleep at the Dursley's. Just use the floo powder when it's time to come home." Lucius ordered before he turned around and left the room to find his wife. Draco rolled his gray eyes and stared at the address on the piece of paper._

_"Number Four Privet Drive? That's a muggle area." Draco said with a disgusted frown. Like his father he thought badly of muggles and thought muggle-borns were a disgraces to the wizarding world._

_Crumpling up the piece of paper, Draco left the living room. As he was walking to the back room, Draco could hear talking coming from the main dining hall. Draco figured that that was the room his parents were using for the meeting tonight. Walking past the room, Draco made his way to the back door of his mansion, where his family kept the brooms._

_Once arriving outside, Draco notice that the sky was turning a orange, purple and red; the colors of a sunset. Although, in the far distant, Draco could notice some scary looking black clouds; the black clouds of a thunderstorm. The teenager knew he had to hurry before he got caught in a storm and he was silently cursing the Dursley's for disallowing him to use floo powder._

_"Are you Draco Malfoy?"_

_Just as he was about to open the broom shed, Draco flinched at the unexpected scratchy voice. Spinning around, the teenager saw a tall weird man. The man was wearing black clothing, topped with a long, open black trench coat. The man's face had stubble and his brown hair was beginning to gray. Draco couldn't see the man's teeth but he had bright blue eyes that scared him for some reason he did not know._

_"Who are you? You're trespassing! When my dad finds out you're going to be in so much trouble! He works for the Ministry!" Draco shouted with a glare, having ignored the man's question. The man only grinned, showing off abnormal sharp teeth._

_"I'll take that as a yes." The man chuckled as the man walked closer to Draco, much to his discomfort. Draco, having sensing something wrong, backed up until his back hit the shed door._

_"You need to leave this property! My father wont be happy about this!" Draco glared though his uneasiness. Something was wrong with this man, he could see it in his twisted smile._

_"He wont mind. I'm a friend of your pop's. We've gone to a few meetings together." The man said with a sharp toothed grin. Draco frowned, his uneasiness getting stronger by the minute_

_"Well if you're here for the meeting you better get inside. There is already a bunch of people here." Draco said as he stupidly began to turn his back on the man. Only seconds later he found himself pinned between the door and the man's body._

_"Actually I came to see you. I had heard that Lucius and Narcissa had a young son and I was just dying to meet you." The man chuckled as he brought one hand to the back of Draco's neck, tracing his fingers on it gently. Much to his delight, the boy began to struggle._

_"Get off me you freak!" Draco shouted. He was hoping that someone, anyone, from inside would hear and come save him from the mad man behind him._

_The man, however, seemed to take no notice in the boy's shouting. In fact, the strange man just seemed to smirk and trace his fingers down the boy's neck to his shoulder._

_"I was hoping you'd be a little more like your mum; nice woman she is. Shame you're more like your dad." The man said and Draco froze when he heard a growl come from the man._

_"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Draco demanded as he tried to hide his obvious fear. Like his father he was a bully but a coward at heart._

_"The name's Fenrir and I want to give your father a message." The man, Fenrir, said in a whisper. Draco shivered as he could feel the man's stubble on the skin of his neck._

_"What's the message? I can go tell him right away." Draco said eagerly, wanting nothing more to be away from this strange man. The man grinned, having caught the boy's fear and he bared his sharp teeth._

_"Think twice before you fuck with a werewolf." _

_And with that, Fenrir sunk his sharpened human teeth into Draco's shoulder. The boy screamed girlishly in pain before fainting from an overdose of fear._

Draco continued to stare into the eyes of the werewolf; the same werewolf that bit him minutes before sun down. Feeling his stomach twist and turn, the teenager groaned in sickness and fainted once again; just missing Fenrir's werewolf like smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>300 pounds is $488.91 Canadian

**(2) **Draco was born June 5, 1980. Harry/Harriet was born July 31, 1980

Hope you liked it. Please review. **_PLEASE_** and I will answer your review in the next chapter


	7. SemiWerewolf and don't escape

Hey, if you remember a show called Mina and the Count, a 1990's cartoon, please read my one shot. I am making Mina and the Count one shots.

Now this chapter more or less explains about Semi-Werewolves and some rules to Draco. I do not use wiki info so please forgive me if stuff seems OOC. The next chapter will start with Harriet

Chapter 6 reviews

**PenNamless1994:** I fixed most of it and thanks :)

**StellaMarris: **lol yeah Draco is a sexist ^_^

**Draco Rapist: **Thanks, so I can =D

**SnapesYoungLove:** Draco is in the story for a reason and you'll find out soon. I'm glad you like the story and you'll find out soon

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7<em>**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is a semi-werewolf?" Draco snapped impatiently as he watched Wendy tend to the young teenage girl. Wendy, the same black woman that had tended to Draco's wounds, sighed inwardly as she bandaged Harriet's arm stump.<p>

The teenaged boy had regained consciousness soon after the werewolf alpha had left the cabin. He wasn't too happy about waking up on the wooden floor but he let that go. Standing up, Draco saw that the girl the werewolf had brought in was laying on the bed in his place with the black woman tending to her.

Having remembered the werewolf and his encounter with the strange man minutes before sunset, Draco frowned. He was smart enough to know that the man that bit his shoulder was also the werewolf that brought the girl. Although he didn't understand why he a werewolf would bite someone while in human form. What did a human-werewolf bite do anyways? Draco inwardly cursed to himself for not paying attention about the lessons on werewolves. It probably covered this kind of thing.

Another thing that confused Draco was why the werewolf hadn't attacked him or the black woman. One of the only things that he remembered from his werewolf lessons was that they were monsters. They lose every ounce of human ability, including remembering who they are, and would even kill their best friend if their paths crossed. The only reason Draco even remembered that much was because the smarty pants mudblood he liked to bully told the teacher.

So when he asked the black woman, who introduced herself as Wendy, he got an answer that he didn't want to hear. According to the woman, Draco was something called a semi-werewolf. Although he understood what a werewolf was, the teenager had no idea what Wendy meant by semi-werewolf. So he demanded an explanation as the woman was wrapping up the stump where her hand should have been.

"A semi-werewolf is a person who is bitten by a werewolf while they were still in human form. If you paid any attention in school you would have learned that a human-werewolf bite doesn't turn the victim into a werewolf completely but gives them wolfish instincts. You wont change at the full moon but your sight, smell and hearing will enhance. You also smell like a werewolf so you don't have to worry about being attacked by the others. Oh, you'll also like your meat on the rare side from now on." The woman answered as she placed a cloth on the child's forehead. She stood up from her spot as Draco seemed to pale a little in relation to his situation.

"What kind of freak werewolf bites while still human?" Draco asked in a grumbled. In no less than five seconds, the young teenager found himself pushed against the wooden wall.

"If you care about your life, you'll never insult our alpha ever again." The woman said with such an anger that Draco nearly fainted again. Although, being the tough guy he liked pretending to be, the boy refused to show the girl as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why are you defending him? Didn't he attack you as well? You're not a furry mutt like the rest but that werewolf didn't attack you ether." Draco questioned thoughtfully. A frown came onto Wendy's face and she pulled back her hand to let the boy go.

"Yes, I am a semi-werewolf, bitten by the same man three years ago. I was bitten because my husband had angered him and, since I don't have children, I was targeted. I think he may have been impatient because he didn't bother to wait for the full moon before biting me in his human form. I think he may have even killed me if he hadn't found out I was a healer. I was brought here against my will to help and heal the others when they got hurt." Wendy said with a sadden sigh and Draco crossed his arms while the woman walked back to the girl.

"By him you mean Fenrir Greyback?" He asked. The woman flinched and whimpered as if she had been slapped across the face.

"If you're smart, you will not address him by his name. Like it or not, you will show him respect." The woman ordered while she took the girl's good arm in her hand. Scoffing, Draco stepped close to the woman and the girl he was supposed to babysit.

"And what if I don't? Is he going to kill me?" Draco asked smartly, smiling in a smug like way. Wendy turned her attention to the boy after putting a fresh, hot cloth on Harriet's head.

"If you are lucky. There are things much worse than death, boy." The woman said with a frown as she got up from where she sat. Draco rolled his eyes as he took to staring at the young girl.

"What if I left? That monster can't keep me here." Draco said and once again found himself pinned to the wall. This time the woman looked more frantic than angry.

"Don't even try to run away; it's not worth it." The woman said as her purple eyes danced in such fear that it startled Draco. He opened his mouth to ask Wendy what she meant but the woman quickly pulled away and chewed on her fingernails before looking at Draco again.

"Very few people in the pack want to leave but fewer actually try to escape. Out of those that do try to escape only about two out of ten manage to get away. The others get caught by the alpha or his men. If you're lucky, and it is your first attempt, the alpha will let you live but if you anger him to many times he _will_ kill you. The very unlucky ones will get eaten alive." The woman said with a frown as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Draco stared at her and waited to see if she was going to continue; she was.

"After my first two months here I sneaked away late at night while mostly everyone was sleeping. I managed to make it home without being caught but when my husband saw me he tried to kill me. He thought I had been turned into a full fledged werewolf and no longer loved me. I had no choice to come back to the pack; it is the only place I am safe. The alpha had found out that I had left but he told me I already learned my lesson when my husband tried to kill me. Normal wizards can't be trusted. The pack has become my family now and I will do anything I can to protect them." Wendy said with a frown and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve as a few loose tears escaped her eyes. Draco stared at the woman as what she said went through his mind.

A part of him didn't want to believe her but the other knew she was right. His own family hated werewolves and disliked them in their house. Draco could even remember how his father complained that a werewolf had gone to the same meetings as him. He was sure his father would easily disown him if he found out a werewolf had bitten him, human or beast. He was unsure what his mother would do but he was pretty sure his aunt would probably try to turn him into a pet. Sighing, Draco leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he watched Wendy get back to work.

"My father will find me." He said in a convincing tone. Although he himself wasn't too convinced.

"No human knows where we are. Any human to step into our territory gets killed, eaten or turned if alpha find a use out of them." Wendy said in a soft tone as she checked the young girl's pulse. Draco rolled his eyes and got ready to respond but the woman got off the bed and walked over to him.

"The alpha had ordered me to show you to hut four once you were strong enough to walk. Follow me." Wendy ordered as she opened the door that lead outside. Draco grimaced and stayed where he was.

"There's no way in hell that I am going outside where there are bloody werewolves walking around." Draco almost shouted but got quieter when he realized the werewolves would hear him. Wendy rolled her purple eyes and held out her hand.

"They will not hurt you; they think you are one of them. Would you like to hold my hand?" Wendy asked as she held her hand as an offering. Draco huffed and stared at her stubbornly before he slowly took the hand with a slight blush.

"You better not tell anyone about this, woman." Draco grumbled. Wendy only chuckled as she walked Draco outside.

"You don't have to worry, I wont embarrass you. I have to get you to the hut so I can get back to the girl." The woman said with a kind smile. Draco rolled his eyes stubbornly but tightened his grip on the woman's hand as they walked outside.

There were werewolves everywhere that Draco looked. Some were just laying in the ground, enjoying the moonlight, others seemed to be talking to one an other. Draco even noticed a couple werewolves eating what looked like a deer and it made his stomach turn and his face turn pale. Every time one of the wolves looked his way Draco would tighten his grip on Wendy but the werewolves never got close. Wendy seemed to take no notice to this as she walked up to a hut with a four on the side.

"Just enter on your own. Room three on the inside is empty. Make yourself at home." Wendy said and, with a wave, walked back to the hut she had left. Draco watched her leave before entering the hut in front of him quickly. It was dark and smelt like pine but it relaxed the young boy.

'Damn it!' Draco thought as he growled inwardly to himself. He was now stuck with a large group of werewolves.

Sighing in anger, Draco searched for the third bedroom. It was easier than he thought, seeing as there was a large three on the door. The door opened easily and when Draco entered he saw two neatly made bunk beds. Frowning, Draco walked to bed on the left and climbed the later to the top.

If Draco had to share a room with some snot nosed werewolf brats, he was going to show who was the one in charge. Luckily he remembered Wendy saying room three was empty so he shouldn't have that problem for a while. The boy yawned and rubbed the bandaged wound once again as he laid back in the bed. To his greatest surprise, the howling acted as a lullaby and the young Malfoy boy found himself fast asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>So enjoy the chapter and please check out the one shot if you are interested in Mina and the Count<p> 


End file.
